iAm A Porn Star
by seddiefuture
Summary: When Freddie finds an inappropriate video about the iCarly stars on Splashface he confronts Sam, Melanie, and Carly.   Melanie recently became an iCarly host alongside Carly and Sam .  Now Rated M/XXX for language, violence, Strong sex, and many fetishes.
1. Who Has The Secret

**I Am A Porn Star**

Hello once again fellow fanfiction readers Sam vs Melanie, and Melanie vs Sam are still a work in progress don't worry I will be posting them soon but I have decided to do a HUGE story about a HUGE secret one of the iCarly characters has. Now the title gives the secret away but before you read this chapter (or the rest of the story for that matter) try to guess which character has the secret. I will be posting a poll on my fanfiction wall so be sure to vote and tell your friends to vote as well. Well here is chapter 1 enjoy. From: SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 1 Who Has The Secret?**

(Freddie's POV)

Okay so there I was sitting at my computer looking at iCarly comments when I decided to go on splashface. So I clicked on my search bar and typed in .com and hit the enter key. When the page loaded I saw a video about iCarly so I clicked on it and found out something that would change my life forever. One of the video comments said "iCarly should be shut down for doing something so disgusting, this is inexcusable". When I read this I scrolled up and played the video and when a picture popped up of a naked girl popped up I was shocked and then I remembered the comment, so I paused the video and looked closer at the girls face and I could not figure out who it was because the picture was kind of blurry. All I could see was her hair, it was a cross between blonde and black, she could possibly have highlights, and then I remembered the comment once again and thought about all the girls I know and narrowed it down to 3. I recently found out that Sam really does have a twin sister named Melanie and she is now a host of iCarly alongside Carly and Sam. Melanie was one of the 3 girls, Sam was number another, and Carly was that third girl. The reason I chose the three is because Melanie and Sam have recently gotten black highlight and Carly had recently gotten blonde highlights. I closed my laptop picked it up and walked over to Carly's and knocked on the door. Spencer answered the door.

"Hey Spence is Carly here"?

"No why"?

"I just really need to talk to her"

"Oh well she'll be back in a few hours she just went to Wendy's house to study"

"Okay thanks Spence"

"No problem Freddo"

"Uhh. . . Have you seen Sam or Melanie"?

"Yeah their both upstairs in Carly's room waiting for her, you can go up and wait with them if you want"

"I don't want to wait with them I just need to talk to them too"

"Oh well go ahead upstairs if you need anything just yell for me okay"

"Will do Spence, and um. . . thanks"

"Sure thing Freddo"

I walked up the stairs and into Carly's room then I closed the door and locked it behind me. That's when Sam saw me and jumped up.

"What are you doing her nub"?

"I need to talk to both of you"

"What about Freddork"?

"This"

I opened my laptop and brought up my pictures and showed them the picture.

"Sam is this you in the picture"?

She didn't answer.

"Melanie is this you in the picture"?

"No how could you even think. . . ugh gross"

"Okay so if this isn't you that just leaves Carly and Sam, but strangely I don't think I can believe you, Carly, or Sam".

"Why can't you believe me"?

"Because this is a serious thing that is happening, and I just want to know, but how can I trust your word that this isn't you"?

"Freddie you know me now do you think I would ever do anything that this"?

"Well I guess not, so if this isn't you then it has to be Carly or Sam".

"It might not be them either".

"Well I think it's one of them and I'm leaning more toward Sam because she is being very quite on the subject".

Just then Sam snapped out of her trance.

"Shut up nub, where did you get that picture anyway"?

"I got it from a video on splahface".

"Who's to say that someone didn't photo shop someone's head onto someone else's body"?

"Now I can see that as a option but I want to find out if the picture is fake or real".

"It's fake you dumb ass".

"How do you know that".

"I just know okay, I have to go".

On that note Sam ran out of the room and little did I know I wouldn't see her for a long time.

A/N So what did you think of Chapter 1? Was it good or bad please let me know? I know it's short but I don't want to give to much away. Who do you think has the secret? Sam ran out of the room in a hurry could it be Sam? Melanie was quick to deny that it wasn't her could it be Melanie? When will Freddie confront Carly? I guess the only way to find out is to REVIEW! Also don't forget to vote who you think has the secret using the poll on my fanfiction wall.


	2. How, Who, Where, And When

**I Am A Porn Star**

Hello again all of the comments I have gotten on this fic keep telling me to continue which I will do and if not in this chapter the character with the secret will be revealed in one of the next few chapters after that. I am planning on revealing it in chapter 3 or 4. But if I don't get enough votes on who has the secret in the poll on my wall then it may not be revealed for months or even longer or possibly never. So if you want to know vote on that poll and leave a review, also if anyone has any ideas let me know and I might use them. Well that's about it enjoy chapter 2. From SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 2 How, Who, Where And When?**

(Sam's POV)

I ran out of Carly's apartment, into the elevator, and through the lobby in as little as 60 seconds. It would have been a lot less if I didn't have to wait for the elevator to go down from floor to floor. All I wanted to do was run home pack my backpack and just run to the only person I could trust. So that's what I did. I was home, in the door, and out the door in just minutes. Thank god my drunken mom wasn't home, she was probably past out in a ditch somewhere. I didn't care all I cared about was getting to my destination. To get to where I wanted to be I needed to walk from Seattle all the way to Los Angeles. It was going to be a long journey but I just needed to get there so I didn't think about how long it was going to take. Before I knew it I was in Los Angeles standing right in front of his house. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I waited and waited and waited until finally he opened the door. There he stood with a video camera in his hand.

"Why do you have that video camera"?

"Oh I just got done shooting a scene for a movie".

"What movie"?

"Nothing never mind, come in".

"Oh, Okay thanks".

I walked into his house and I saw a girl getting up from his couch completely naked gathering her clothes and I wondered who she was and what she was doing here.

"Who are you"?

"I'm Carmen, Who are you"?

"I'm. . . Sam".

"Nice to meet you Sam" She said while getting dressed.

"Yeah, what are you doing here"?

"I was just shooting a scene for a movie".

"What movie are you two talking about"?

"Hold on a sec k".

(Sigh) "Whatever".

Carmen walked into the kitchen and came back out with two bottles with some sort of white drink in it I reluctantly took one when she handed it to me. I took the cap off and took a huge sip. It tasted really strange so as a reflex I did a spit take.

"YUCK what is this"?

"Do you really want to know what it is Sam"?

"Yes because it tastes disgusting".

(Laughing ) "It's milk".

"This is so not milk from a cow it tastes horrible".

"You're right it's not from a cow".

"Then what is it from"?

"Well it's from Alex".

"What do you mean it's fr. . ." "OH GOD that's gross".

I threw the bottle on the floor and almost threw up in just thinking about what was in that bottle.

"How could you not like this stuff"?

"Because I'm not a slut like you are".

"Are you sure about that"?

"Yeah I've never had sex".

"How old are you"?

"I'm 16 about to turn 17".

"You're almost 17 and you haven't had sex yet, what are you waiting for"?

"I'm saving myself for when I get married unlike you".

"Girl when I was 17 I had already had sex with multiple men and women".

"You're disgusting".

"Whatever, from what I hear on splashface you're in a little predicament".

"How did you hear about that"?

"I have a splashface duh".

"Look I didn't come here to fight with some whore like you". "I came here to talk with Alex".

"Well too bad he went to the studio to edit that scene we just shot".

"Then I'll just wait for him to come back".

"Fine, what do you want to do why we wait"?

"First of all what makes you think I want to do anything with you, and second what do you mean we"?

"Look I'm sorry I just get very jealous when a gorgeous girl like you comes here, I just guess I just thought you were going to steal Alex from me".

"Did you just call me gorgeous"?

"Yes, I think your beautiful".

Carmen started to lean into me. She got so close to my lips that I could feel her breath.

"Kiss me Sam".

"WHAT"?

"Kiss me, I want you to kiss me"

"Sorry I'm not a lesbian and I'm not bi sexual either".

"You don't have to be".

Before I could say anything Carmen had pressed her soft lips to mine in a passionate kiss. To be honest I actually like it so I started to kiss back. Carmen bit my bottom lip lightly while sliding her tongue across my top lip asking for entrance to my mouth which I slowly but happily granted. It wasn't long before we were lying on the floor me on top of Carmen. Just minutes after falling onto the floor our passionate kisses began to take a began sensual turn on each other's bodies. Carmen flipped us over so that she was on top and she started to kiss down my neck to my pulse and back up to my ear. She bit and sucked at my earlobe making a very small groan escape my lips. She then started to go back down my neck until she reached my breasts. She started to bite each of my nipples until I finally snapped back into reality and realize that I didn't want this"

"Carmen"?

"Yes Sammy".

"Stop, I don't want this".

"What"?

"This just seems wrong".

"It doesn't seem wrong to me".

"Well you said you have had sex with women before, I haven't".

"Well don't you want to experiment"?

"No I-I don't".

"You seem a bit nervous".

"I am because I think your beautiful too but I'm not into girls".

"Oh, hey is your sister Melanie into girls"?

"No, and how do you know my sister's name"?

"I watch iCarly duh".

"Oh".

"I can get you fifty thousand dollars if you make a thirty minute scene with me".

"Fifty grand for thirty minutes, that's a lot of money".

"Well like I said if you do a thirty minute scene with me I will get you that much".

"I'm just curious, how much would I get if I did a two hour threesome scene"?

"Well let's see fifty for every half hour that adds to two hundred thousand then it's 25,000 per girl which adds up to two hundred and twenty five thousand then it's 10,000 per guy which adds up to two hundred and thirty five thousand. So you're looking at about two hundred and thirty five thousand for one two hour threesome scene with me and Alex, plus movie sales".

"Wow that is a lot of money".

"Have you ever shot porn before Sam"?

"Well. . .".

"Sam it's a simple question, yes or no".

A/N Ohhhhh cliffy I promise if you guys vote in the poll I will tell you in the next chapter. Please review and give me your ideas if they are good I might use them. What will Freddie say to Carly when he confronts her? Is Sam the Porn Star in the picture Freddie found? What will Freddie say when he finds out Sam is gone? Find all of that out and more in the chapters to come and the only way to find out is to REVIEW!


	3. Let's Do It

**I Am A Porn Star**

Okay so I checked the poll results and I got 3 votes for Sam, 2 votes for Carly, and 1 vote for Melanie. That is almost enough to reveal the character, when I get 10 votes I will reveal who it is. But first Freddie needs to confront Carly, than he needs to discover Sam is missing, after that Freddie needs to go looking for Sam. So the secret will most likely be revealed in chapter 6 or 7. Don't forget to vote in the poll if you want to find out who it is. That's about it for now. Enjoy Chapter 3. SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 3 Let's Do It**

"**Have you ever shot porn before Sam"?**

"**Well. . .".**

"**Sam it's a simple question, yes or no"?**

(Sam's POV)

**(In Alex's House)**

"I don't want to answer that question".

"Why not"?

"I just don't okay".

"Fine".

"But I do need the money".

"Don't you live here"?

"No I came here from Seattle".

"You came to Los Angeles from Seattle, why did you come all this way"?

"Because Alex is the only person I can trust".

"Isn't there anyone else you can trust"?

"No".

"Why"?

"I can't tell you". "Can we shoot this scene"?

Just then Alex walked through the door with his video camera still in his hand and a DVD in the other hand. He walked over to Carmen and handed her the DVD.

"Your DVD Carmen".

"Thanks, but we're not done with it yet".

"What do you mean we're not done with it yet"?

"Well Sammy here wants to shoot a scene with us".

"Okay, what kind of scene did you have in mind Sam"?

"I want to do a threesome with you and Carmen".

"Okay I'll get someone to do all the camera work, but that is a hard thing to do with only one cameraman".

"So get more cameramen, I don't care if you need fifty cameras, I just really need the need the money".

"Okay well do you have any previous experience in the porn industry"?

"She doesn't want to answer that Alex".

"Okay, Sam you have to tell me your age and I am going to need proof that you have previous experience in the industry or we can't do this, you need to be eighteen just to let you know".

"I'm almost seventeen".

"I'm sorry Sam but you underage".

"Come on I need the money, I have nothing, I came all the way here from Seattle and I have no way to do anything, I'm broke".

"Sam I'm sorry I really am but you're too young".

"It's only a year, I can wear make-up and make myself look like I'm eighteen".

"No I can go to prison if anyone finds out that you aren't eighteen".

"I swear no one will ever find out".

"I can't sorry".

"Fine I guess I know I can't trust you either".

"Sam on top of you being underage, I don't even know you all that well, like I need to know if you have any experience and if you do I need to know if you have any STD's or not".

"I'm out of here, bye Carmen, I hope to see you again soon".

On that note I walked out of his house and slammed the door, then I started running and I didn't stop until I got to Hollywood where maybe I could get a job and eat something.

**(Meanwhile Back In Seattle)**

(Freddie's POV)

Knock Knock I stood outside Carly's door laptop in hand waiting for someone to answer. After Sam ran out of the apartment building a few days ago she has been all I've been thinking about, well besides talking to Carly. I just hoped she was okay. Just as my mind started to drift off again Carly answered the door and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Freddie I was actually waiting for you to come over".

"Then why did it take you so long to answer the door"?

"Oh, I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard you knocking".

"Oh, okay well I really need to ask you something".

"Sure, come in".

"Thanks".

Carly closed the door behind her.

"What did you want to ask me?

I pulled the picture out of my pocket.

"Now Carly I want the truth from you okay, because this is very serious".

"Okay"

I unfolded the picture and handed it to Carly.

"Is that you"?

"No".

"Are you lying to me"?

"No this girl looks nothing like me, from this angle she seems kind of short or petite whatever you want to call it".

"How short"?

"I don't know five foot two maybe".

"Five foot two, well then that can't be you because you five foot five, wait a minute, how tall is Melanie"?

"Maybe five foot two or three, why".

"No reason, do you know where Sam is"?

"No why, you don't think this is her do you".

"Well it's either Sam or Melanie, it just has to be because apparently somebody figured out that is was one of you three and your too tall so that only leaves Sam and Melanie".

"I don't think it's either of them to be honest Freddie".

"Well let's see Sam ran out of here yesterday when I confronted her but, Melanie was quick to deny that it wasn't her".

"If it is one of them, I hate to say it but I would go with Sam just because she seems like the type to do stupid things like this, but I don't picture her as the type to have sex even if she were married I still wouldn't picture her as the type to have any kind of sex what so ever".

"Well you and I both think alike because I also think it's Sam but it could be Melanie pretending to be Sam, I mean if someone was going to pretend to be Sam Melanie is the only one who could pull it off, the look exactly the same with curls and no ponytail, the only tough thing for Mel would be the voice because Sam's is a lot lower then Melanie's but I'm sure if she wanted to Mel could lower her voice and trick us into thinking she is Sam".

"Yeah but the thing is Freddie, Melanie is upstairs right now and Sam is nowhere to be found, now that doesn't mean that this is not her in this picture but it really lowers the chances, on the other hand Sam is nowhere to be found".

At that moment my phone began to ring so I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It read just three simple letters S A M. When I saw those three letters I knew I needed to answer it because Sam only called me when she really needed help.

"Hello Sam".

"Freddie I need help".

"Where are you"?

"I'm in Hollywood".

"HOLLYWOOD, how did you get there"?

"I walked, ran, and hitched a few rides, at that moment I thought I couldn't trust you".

"Why wouldn't you be able to trust me"?

"Because of that picture".

"What about the picture".

"It's just how could you possibly think for even a second that that is me".

"If it isn't you then why did you run away to Hollywood"?

"I just told you why Freddie".

"Whatever".

"Look I really need your help".

"I thought you couldn't trust me".

"Well I realized I can, and I have no one else to turn to, so it's either you or no one".

"I'll come get you, where are you going to be so I know where to go when I get there".

"Well that's the thing, I have nowhere to stay, please hurry Freddie it's going to be dark soon and the only place I want to be is wrapped safely in your arms".

"Wait, what do you mean wrapped safely in my arms what are you trying to say"?

(Starting to cry) "I'm trying to say that I. . . I. . . that I love you, I love you Freddie and all I want right now is to see you, if it's not too much to ask can you please come and get me"?

"It's not too much to ask".

"Well this is how I see it, if you come then I know you love me but, if you don't then I know you don't love me".

"Sam this has nothing to do with how I feel about you, I'm coming down there because you need my help".

"So you're saying that you don't love me"?

"No I'm not saying that".

"Why not it's the truth isn't it, I mean all I do is mess with you, how could you possibly not hate me"?

"Sam listen to me I don't hate you, I don't care that you mess with me, and to be honest my life would be completely empty without you in it, I need you, and when I see you in a few hours I have something I want to ask you".

"Why can't you just ask me over the phone"?

"Because this is something you are going to want to hear in person".

"Okay well it's going to be dark when you get here so maybe we should get off of the phone".

"Okay I promise I'll be there in a few hours just stay where you are, where is that exactly you never told me"?

"I standing right outside the chambrulae hotel right now I'll be here when you get here".

"Okay".

"Bye Freddie. . . I love you".

"Bye Sam".

Just like that the conversation was over and I had hung up my phone.

"What did Sam want"?

"She wants me to go get her".

"Well where is she"?

"Hollywood".

"How did she get there"?

"Look I can't talk right now, I have to go get her".

"Oh, well call me when you find her".

"I will Carly, I promise".

I said bye to Carly and started my long drive to Hollywood.

Hopefully Sam would say yes.

A/N Well there you go there's chapter 3 did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know I crave you opinion. What is Freddie going to ask Sam? Will Alex decide to do the scene with Sam? Find out in the next chapter. Don't forget to VOTE and REVIEW!


	4. It's Me In The Picture

**I Am A Porn Star**

Hello Fanfiction readers once again, guess what the votes are in, I know I said I wanted 10 votes before I revealed the character but I might just do it in this chapter. Once again, the votes are in, I have 1 vote for Melanie, 3 votes for Carly, and 3 votes for Sam. 14% of you readers and voters said Melanie, 42% of you readers and voters said Carly, and 42% of you readers and voters said Sam. Well I think it's time to reveal the character I have kept you guys waiting long enough. So I'll shut up and you enjoy chapter 4. From SeddieFuture.

**Chapter 4 It's Me In The Picture**

(Sam's POV)

So here I am leaning against the wall outside the hotel waiting for Freddie to pull his car right up to the curb, get out, give me a nice warm hug, then scoop me up into his arms and tell me he loves me. I am very cold now as it is getting dark. 3 hours had gone by and it was now pitch black outside and still now sign of Freddie. "Maybe he doesn't love me, so he's not coming". I said to myself while thinking of all the times I picked on him and played pranks on him, then I got to thinking about that kiss we had shared 2 years ago. All I thought about for the next 3 hours was that kiss and how soft he lips were and how much I wanted to kiss them again ever since that night. Another 3 hours had passed and I had not seen a car for a long time, when I looked to my right I saw nothing but darkness and I started to think to myself "I'll give him 10 more minutes and if he doesn't come then I know it was a mistake". But then I looked to my left and saw headlights beaming and a car slowly approaching me. "Could this be Freddie"? I thought to myself, when the car came to a complete stop right in front of me I didn't move until I saw him. Right in front of me stood Freddie Benson the b. . . man of my dreams. I kept saying over and over again and again "He came he came he actually came, he does love me".

"Oh my god Sam are you okay"? He said as he ran to me and wrapped me up in a hug.

"I'm fine, just a little cold".

"Well here get in the car, I brought some blankets and a jacket".

He started to pull me toward the passenger side door when I started to tug at his arm.

"What is it don't you want to go home"?

"I do want to go home, but all the warmth I need it right here". I said as I leaned into him and kissed him softly on the lips.

He started to kiss back but after a few seconds he pulled away.

"What's wrong Freddie"?

"Nothing it's just I almost completely forgot about that thing I wanted to ask you".

"Oh, well what exactly did you want to ask me"?

"I uhh. . . wanted to ask you if uhh. . . you would uhh. . .".

"Would you just spit it out already"?

"Look I know we haven't dated in. . . well ever and I hope this isn't too forward but uhh. . . Will you. . . marry me Samantha Puckett"?

"I just stood there with a shocked expression on my face, Freddie loving me is one thing but him wanting to marry me when we have never dated is a completely different thing". "Why do you want to marry me, I mean we don't even know if it will work out, we never dated"?

"I just want to take care of you for the rest of your life, you know look out for you, protect you, kiss you, hug you when your sad, calm you down when your angry, and most importantly keep you happy, I love to see that smile on your face and I want to see it every day, just seeing your happy smile is all I need to get me through it all." "All you need to do is say yes if you want this and no if you don't, what do you say should we give it a try"?

I stood there pondering for a minute before I came up with my answer. But before I told him yes or no there was a HUGE secret I needed to tell him.

"Freddie I have something to tell you before I give you my decision".

"What is it"?

"You know that picture"?

"Yeah, what about it"?

"Hand it to me".

"Okay, here you go".

I unfolded the paper and revealed that dreaded picture. I turned it around so that Freddie could see it, and I pointed to the girl in the picture.

"Do you know who that is"?

"Not yet".

"Well. . . It's. . .".

"It's who Sam"?

"It's me".

"WHAT"?

"I'm really sorry Freddie but there was no way I could tell you before".

"SO YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME, DO YOU KNOW HOW PISSED I AM RIGHT NOW"?

"Can you please stop yelling"?

"NO, Sam how could you do something so stupid"?

"Look I didn't want to do it but I was told I would get paid three hundred thousand dollars if I did it, I thought I was being told the truth, but after the scene was finished I was told to just get the hell out, do you know what it's like to be me right now"? "I made a huge mistake okay, that's all it was, it was a mistake, all I want to do is forget about the whole thing, that's why I ran away and came here I just couldn't face you or Melanie or Carly, I just needed to get away from it all".

At this point I was crying waiting to be screamed at by Freddie, but the only thing I heard were footsteps right in front of me coming closer, then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Sam I'm sorry I didn't realize that, I just assumed you were a uhh. . . Porn Star".

"Yeah, well now you know the truth and I suppose you are going to take back what you asked me, honestly I don't blame you".

"Sam I meant what I said, I do want to marry you, all you have to do is say yes or no".

"I want to be with you forever Freddie and I promise I will never make a stupid mistake like this again".

He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes. He pulled my chin up and made me look into his eyes.

"I love you Sam Puckett".

"I love you Freddie Benson".

Just like that we were kissing, for what seemed like hours when I started to shiver. Freddie realized this and we stopped kissing so he could get me into the car and wrap me up in warm blankets. As I was stumbling toward the car I saw another car pull up right behind Freddie's and when someone stepped out of it I look at his face and realized it was Alex.

"Sam get in the car I'll handle this, and lock the doors behind you".

"Freddie don't, just get in the car so we can go".

"Don't worry, I'll only be a minute".

"Yo where are you going with my Sam"?

"I'm taking her back home to Seattle".

"Like hell you are, I need her".

"No you don't, just leave us alone".

Freddie started to walk to the driver's side door when I looked in the side view mirror and saw Alex fidgeting with something. I caught a glimpse of what it was just before it was completely visible. Alex had pulled a gun and aimed it right at the back of Freddie's head who was completely unaware of this.

"Nobody takes my girl away from me".

I opened the car door, got out and ran to the other side of the car right in behind Freddie. The shot was fired right when I got in behind him. Freddie turned around just in time to see me get hit in the chest. I fell to the ground with a huge THUD. I felt the blood pouring out of my wound. Freddie leaned down and wrapped his jacket tightly around the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. All I could hear at this point was a few "OH MY GOD'S" and a "WHAT DID I DO". I heard Freddie saying "Sam stay with us".

I turned to Freddie and said "I'm sorry". I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking "This is it I'm dead". But then I woke up, with my eyes still closed, Freddie was holding my hand and saying "Sam please wake up please". When I heard this I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had his head down so I squeezed his hand a little tighter. He looked up and locked his eyes with mine.

"Sam, thank god you're awake".

"Where am I"?

"Hospital".

"How did I get here"?

"I drove you here".

"Oh".

"How are you feeling"?

"I've been better, but I'm okay".

"Good".

"I love you Freddie".

"I love you Sam." "Oh and I almost forgot".

Freddie pulled out a little black box from his pocket opened it and took out a ring. He took my right hand in his left and place the ring on my ring finger.

"This is how much I love you Sam".

All I could do was look into his eyes and smile.

I kept looking into his eyes and after a few minutes I said "come here". He leaned down and I captured his lips in a passionate kiss. I places my left hand on the back of his head, pulling him in closer. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip then he bit it lightly, I took this as a desperate sign for entrance to my mouth. I happily obliged and parted my lips. Almost instantly he slid his tongue into my mouth ad massaged mine with his. We were battling for tongue dominance, we kept going back, and forth back and forth, back and forth until finally I gave up and Freddie won. He curled his right hand into a fist and threw it into the air as a sign of victory. I started to laugh a little. We kept kissing, Freddie started to run his tongue across my teeth, which felt kind of weird but I liked it. He started to lick all over the inside of my mouth and I did the same to him, neither one of us stopped for even a second we just breathed through our noses. After about an hour of non-stop kissing and licking the inside of each other's mouths, Freddie started to move down my body. He removed his tongue from my mouth and licked my lips softly, He did that for a few seconds before moving down to my chin, along my jaw line up to my left cheek, and over to my left ear lobe where he stopped to bite at it lightly. After about 5 minutes he slowly moved down to my neck and slowly ran his tongue and lips across it leaving trails of tiny kisses behind. A moan gasp escaped my lips and Freddie stopped for a brief second to say

"Did I just hear a moan and a gasp escape Sam Puckett's lips"?

"Shut up Benson and go back to what you were doing mama likes it".

"Whatever you say, mama". Freddie said in a playful mocking tone.

Freddie did as he was told and went back to kissing my neck, again leaving trails of tiny kisses behind. He slowly went to my right cheek and up to my right ear lobe where he also stopped to bite at it lightly. After about another 5 minutes of that he ran his tongue all the way down to my chest, which is where he stopped and looked up.

"Why did you stop"?

"I can't go any further, at least not now, and not here".

"Oh come on this place is empty it's like 4 in the morning".

"Okay I'll give you that one, but what about your wound"?

"Just don't touch it that's all".

"I can't do this".

"Come on Freddie just do it, I want it no, I need it".

"Okay, but only because this place is empty, well that and the fact that I don't think you can go without this".

"You're right I can't, I need this".

"I can tell".

Freddie got up and walked over to the door locked it and pulled down the curtain just in case someone walks by was my guess. He walked back over leaned back down and ran his tongue down my neck one last time before he lowered my hospital gown just enough to reveal by boobs.

"Oh my god Sam, look at these boobs".

"Typical boy interest".

"Oh I don't only like boobs, I like the entire female form". "So many curves".

All I could do was laugh at the way he said that. I was about to say something when he latched his teeth onto my left nipple. I let out a loud gasp.

"Another one, even louder this time looks like I'm doing my job here".

"Shut up and keep doing it".

"Whatever you say".

Freddie went back to biting, licking, sucking, and kissing my left nipple until it was erect, then he moved to my right nipple and bit, licked, sucked, and kissed at that one until it was erect as well. When he was finished with my boobs he pulled my gown completely off and threw it across the room then he licked all the way down to my stomach, leaving even more tiny kisses along the way. When he reached my pussy he stopped.

"Why do you keep stopping"?

"Is it okay if I uhh. . .".

"Well duh, and don't stop again, don't even question yourself just do it".

"Okay".

He latched his tongue onto my clit and I let out an even louder gasp then the last one. After a few seconds he stopped again.

"Another gasp and this one was even louder".

"What did I just say about stopping"?

"Sorry".

"Just get down there".

I put my hand on the back of his head and pushed it back down to my pussy and again he latched his tongue onto my clit and started to move in a circular motion. First slow then faster and faster until finally my stomach clenched and I let out a loud scream and squirted all over Freddie, his clothes were soaked. It took about 45 seconds until the cum stopped squirting out and I fell back onto the bed again.

"Oh. . . My. . . God".

"Where did all that come from"? "Haha pun intended".

"I-I-have-no-idea". I said panting.

"Holy shit, I'm soaked".

"I know, I can see that". I said laughing.

"All I can say is wow".

"Now it's my turn".

"What"?

"Bring that cock over here, it's gotta be huge after all this".

"How are you gonna. . ."?

"All I have to do is take this thing off my finger so I can get up".

"Sam don't, just stay in the bed".

"No".

I took the thing off my finger, got up from the bed and got down on my knees. I unbuttoned Freddie's jeans, slit the zipper down, and pulled them to his ankles along with his boxers allowing his cock to pop free. I stared at the monster before me and said to myself "How the hell can I take this whole thing"? But I didn't think about it a just wrapped my mouth around it and took him in all the way to his balls on the first try. I gagged a little and almost threw up but after about a minute of struggling to keep in all the way down my throat I found a way to keep it there without throwing up. Freddie grabbed the back of my head and started to thrust in and out of my mouth. I made sure to take quick breaths when only the tip was in so that I could breathe when it was all the way down my throat again.

After about 10 minutes of constant oral fucking I felt Freddie's balls clench and without warning he unloaded his cum deep into my throat making my gag it back up, but somehow still keeping it in my mouth. I showed Freddie the huge thick pool of white filling up my mouth then I swallowed it and showed him my empty mouth.

"Mmm, that tasted good".

"God Damn it Sam that was. . . amazing".

"If you think that was amazing just wait until we have other kinds of sex". "If I wasn't so tired I would do it right now".

"Do you vaginal sex"?

"That and anal".

"Anal, are you serious, you actually want to do anal sex"?

"Well try is more like it".

"I can't wait until we get to do that". "Maybe we can do it here tomorrow, what do you say"?

"No, that is something I want to do in a private place, like your bedroom or my bedroom to be exact".

"We can do that".

"I'll be out of here in a few days and we can do it then, I promise, because I want this just as much as you do".

"I don't know about that, but what I do know is you should probably put your gown back on so you can go to sleep, you're gonna need it".

"Maybe I don't want to put the gown back on, maybe I want to sleep naked, with you right beside me".

"How are you going to do that in a public hospital"?

"I'm not, let's get out of here".

A/N Whew, that was a long chapter, over 3,000 words. Well you people wanted it long so I spent 3 hours typing it and making it long. Will Sam and Freddie make it out of the hospital undetected? Will Carly and Melanie find out about Sam's secret? Did Sam tell Freddie the whole truth about that picture? Is there more behind the picture then Freddie knows? I guess the only way to find out is to REVIEW! Please keep in mind that all I did was reveal that Sam was the one it the picture, I did not however reveal if she was a porn star or not. So this story will continue. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Author's Note 1

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I wanted to wait until after iOMG to write the next chapter. I just saw iOMG 30 minutes ago and for those of you who didn't see it yet I hate to ruin it but SEDDIE! Right at the end (LINES) – (Freddie) "Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there" "Cuz you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back" "Everyone feels that way" "But you never know what might happen if you d. . ." (END) Right then and there Sam catches Freddie off guard with a long 12 second kiss. (LINES) – (Sam) "Sorry" (Freddie) "It's cool" (END). Can you believe this after 4 years Seddie will finally happen. That is unless of course the same thing happens here that happened with Creddie. In the next episode this may be completely forgotten. But for now let's just enjoy The Relationship That Is Seddie. Like what I did there I put the name of one of my stories in there (Nudge, Nudge, Hint, Hint). Be sure to check out that story (The Relationship That Is Seddie) because the next chapter will go something like iOMG did but with my own little twist on it. One last thing if I can figure out how I will be starting a community (or whatever it's called on here) about the iOMG Seddie Kiss, so be a part of that. That's it for now. Bye. !

From Seddiefuture


	6. Author's Note 2

A/N Warning, next chapter is going to have many fetishes in it, such as anal sex, roll playing, and one of the most disgusting drinking and eating of bodily wastes and fluids, such as cum, and urine. So if you don't like this idea don't read on. Also if I could I would bump the rating of this story up to XXX. So this is now a porno. Once again if you don't like this idea don't read on. I am warning you now for a reason.


	7. I Have Many Fetishes

**I Am A Porn Star**

Oh hello, I didn't see you there. Well I didn't get many votes in the past few weeks on my poll that was on my wall. I got 3 votes (pitiful), 1 voter said Freddie should get caught sneaking Sam out of the hospital and 2 voters said Sam and Freddie get locked in the hospital and it gets lemony. Well you guys wanted a lemon so I will do my best at it. I really hope you like it. **But please keep in mind this is now rated XXX**. **I warned you in Author's Note 2 about this**. **So if you didn't already read it then click the previous arrow and read Author's Note 2, then hit the next arrow and enjoy if you like the idea. If you don't like the idea of some CRAZY AND DISGUSTING (and I mean CRAZY AND DISGUSTING) FETISHES then don't read. **That's about all I have to say for now. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5 I Have Many Fetishes**

(Sam's POV)

"Come on Freddie let's go".

"Sam we can't, there is no way we're going to get out of here".

"Why wouldn't we be able to get out, it's not like there are security camera's"?

"Uh actually Sam there are camera's and they're everywhere".

"Yeah right, where do you see a camera".

"Right there".

Freddie pointed to his left and I looked up to see there was a camera hanging on the wall facing the front doors.

"Wow one camera I can disable that in like ten seconds and then we can get the hell out of here this place is really starting to creep me out".

Within the time limit I gave Freddie I disabled the camera with 2 seconds to spare. Now all that was left was to go to the front doors, open them, and run.

"Come on Freddie let's go".

"Okay Okay I'm coming". He said as I started pulling at his arm.

"Freedom here I come" I said as I ran to the door expecting to blow right through them and into the outside world. But when I pushed the door it stayed in place and didn't budge as I ran clear into it with a loud BANG and an equally as loud THUD!

"Ow".

"Sam I know that hurt but it was kinda funny". Freddie said laughing.

"That wasn't funny at all". I said starting to get angry at Freddie for laughing at me.

"Yes it was and it still is, it's priceless, if only I had had my camera I would have filmed that". Freddie said still laughing.

"Ugh just forget about it for one second okay".

"Okay".

"Now I think we're locked in here".

"No, I didn't know that". He said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm okay Fredlard".

"Hmm. . . Fredlard. . . I don't recall ever hearing that one before".

"Just shut up okay".

"Okay sure whatever".

There was a long quiet silence before I realized I couldn't be angry at him anymore, he was just so cute.

"Freddie, get over here and kiss me".

"Yes mistress".

I thought to myself "Hmm mistress. . . I could have fun playing that role". Freddie did as I told him, he kissed me for ten minutes before finally breaking it off to breath. He leaned back in.

"Whoa what do you think you're doing"? I said putting my hand over my lips so he wouldn't kiss me again.

"I'm kissing you like you asked me to do".

"I didn't say you could kiss me again when you broke it off".

"Then what was the point of me kissing you in the first place"?

"Never mind that, I am your mistress and you will do what I say".

"Why"?

"Because I said so, do you hear me"?

"Yes loud and clear mistress".

"Good, now what does that member of yours want to do with me"?

"It wants to fuck you HARD mistress".

"Ah Ah Ah, you have to earn that".

"And just how do I go about doing that"?

"I'll show you, just give me a few minutes to freshen up, close the door behind you, lock it, and pull down the curtain".

"Yes mistress".

I went into the bathroom and found an empty bottle lying in the sink, I grabbed the bottle, and pulled my hospital gown off. I put the bottle on the cold tile floor and squatted over it. After a few seconds I started to piss inside of it filling it to the top by the time I was finished, not getting any of it on the floor. I grabbed the bottle, not bothering to put the cap back on, and walked out of the bathroom.

"What's that"? Freddie asked me in an unusually sexy tone.

"It's my piss and you are going to drink the entire bottle".

"GROSS. . . NO"

"I am your mistress and you will DO AS I SAY, NOW DRINK IT".

Freddie took the bottle with a look of disgust on his face, and I could tell he was not going to enjoy this which made it all the more fun for me. He was just staring at it. "I said DRINK IT. . . NOW". This time he brought it to his mouth with his with his right hand and with his left he pinched his nose closed. "Take the left hand off your nose and smell it as you drink it". I said as he complied. Freddie took a small sip and swallowed, scrunching his face as he did so.

"KEEP SIPPING, BIGGER THIS TIME FILL YOUR MOUTH".

He complied and took a huge sip swallowing it down again.

"Yeah, do you like drinking my piss"?

"Yes mistress".

"Tell me how much you like drinking my piss".

"I don't like drinking your piss, I love drinking it".

"Of course you do you mother fucking piss drinker".

"You know WHAT"?

"WHAT"?

"How about YOU DRINK IT"?

"How many times do I need to remind you that I'm your mistress and you will do as I say or I will smack your cock between two bricks until it gushes blood"?

"No you're not my mistress, you're my slave and you will do as I say or I will shove two bricks so far up your pussy and your ass that you won't be able to shit or piss ever again".

"Do I need to give you an attitude adjustment"?

"I was gonna ask you the same thing".

Before I could say one more word or even move Freddie had pushed me down onto the floor by my face.

"NOW YOU ARE GOING TO DRINK YOUR PISS AND YOU"RE GOING TO LIKE IT, DO YOU HEAR ME SLUT"?

I didn't answer him, this was all part of the role playing. When I didn't answer him he tied my legs open to the hospital bed and slid a brick that he found in the corner as hard as he could directly into my wide open pussy, causing me excruciating pain. But I didn't care secretly I like being treated like this at the moment.

"ANSWER ME".

"I'm going to drink my piss and I'm going to like it".

"That's right, now drink it".

I reluctantly took the bottle and started to chug my own piss. It tasted horrible but I liked it, in fact it made me want to drink Freddie's piss too.

Within seconds the bottle was completely empty and I let out a loud burp.

"Mmm, that was refreshing".

"I bet it was you slut, now lay down on your back and open your mouth, I've got something else for you".

I did as he told me, lied back and opened my mouth as wide as it could possibly go. That's when Freddie came over and put is ass right above my open mouth and seconds later he was releasing his shit deep down my throat causing my to gag repeatedly until finally his ass broke it and it fell into my mouth and on my face.

"Close your mouth and eat that shit slut".

"Yes master" I said as I closed my mouth and started chewing his shit.

"That's it, now swallow".

I did as I was told and swallowed. To be honest eating Freddie's shit was the worst thing in the world and it tasted HORRIBLE and don't even get me started on the smell that was left behind. It turned out I wasn't the only person in Seattle that had weird fetishes. Little did I know little Freddie Benson wasn't so little when it came to fetishes. After all of the disgusting, weird, and degrading fetishes were done and over with it was time to clean up and move on to my favorite parts giving and receiving oral and getting FUCKED HARD.

"Freddie. . ." I was cut off in mid sentence.

"That's master to you".

"Master"? I said in a kind of annoyed tone.

"Yes slut".

"To be completely honest, and I didn't want to tell you this but, that was probably the most disgusting things I have ever done in my life".

"Well you're the slut and I'm the master therefore you will do anything I say no matter how disgusting or painful it is, do you hear me"?

"Yes master".

"Good".

"Now can you please untie me so I can clean up and get ready for the next round"?

"I will untie you when I want to untie you".

"Untie me NOW".

"Next time you won't get out of this so easy, you're just lucky I'm horny and need a good blowjob".

After he finished untying me I went into the bathroom and took the remaining shit stains off of my face and sprayed myself with some perfume so I wouldn't have to put up with the smell of shit the whole time I was going to be fucking Freddie. I exited the bathroom swaying my hips in a rather seductive manner as I approached him.

"Hello again master".

"Hello again slut".

"Does someone need a blowjob"?

"I do, now get down on your knees".

"Just relax let's make sure that cock of yours is completely ready to go".

"It already is now get over here". Freddie said as he pulled my hair and yanked on it until we reached the edge of the hospital bed which he leaned against.

"Ow Freddie stop pulling my hair let go".

"What did you call me"? He yanked my hair even harder.

"What did I tell you about calling me Freddie"?

"You never told me I couldn't call you Freddie".

He stood up and yanked my hair so hard this time that it lifted me completely off the ground.

"OW FREDDIE PLEASE STOP IT HURTS AHHHHHHHHHHH, Dear god Freddie please put me down".

"CALL ME FREDDIE ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SLAM YOU ON THE FLOOR AND SHOVE THIS BRICK UP YOUR PUSSY AND THE OTHER BRICK UP YOUR ASS".

"I'm sorry. . . master".

"Now that's more like it". Freddie said, but he slammed me down on the floor anyway.

SLAM!

"AHHHH OWWWWW, why did you do that"?

"So I could FUCK YOU".

"Did you really need to slam me onto the floor"?

"Yes, now, shut up BITCH".

Freddie took his now 12 inch monster cock and shoved it in my pussy. Not even giving me time to adjust to this new found size he started to fuck me HARD, which at first caused me excruciating pain which soon went away once I was adjusted, but before the pain went away it got much worse. His cock was only about 6 inches in when it hit a stop, I knew exactly what it was since I was still a virgin until just now. Freddie didn't seem to care much about what it was because he just thrust really hard into it until it tore causing blood to pour out from my pussy. He didn't know what was going on.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO"?

"Relax master all you did was break my hymen, it's supposed to break to further the distance into the vagina and so babies can be born".

"Oh".

"It's okay it won't hurt anything just keep going".

Freddie started thrusting harder and harder and faster and faster until he couldn't go any harder or faster. He was just an animal he had already gotten me close to climax and it had only been about a minute. The way his cock curved up right at the exact spot I wanted it to was just so amazing.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I kept repeating until I was just seconds away from climax. My stomach clenched and I arched my back screaming "OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDD FREDDIEEEEEEEEEEEE" at the top of my lungs until finally he pulled out and I squirted my cum all around the room around in a circle.

"OH GOD OH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH OH OH OH OH OH OH, Oh. . . My. . . God. . . That. . . Was. . . So. . . Intense.

My screaming and cum squirting episode must have went on for like a minute because then ENTIRE room was soaked. Freddie was soaked, the floor was soaked, you name it I soaked it.

"Oh my god Freddie I can't move".

"That's okay all you have to do is flip over onto your stomach so I can fuck that tight little ass of yours".

"I don't think I can flip over".

"Then I'll flip you".

"Okay then".

"Oh and I have a little surprise for you".

"Oh yeah what's that"?

"This". I turned my head to look behind me and I saw Freddie holding a 12 inch dildo in his hand.

"Whoa, how am I going to take that thing and your entire cock"? "I mean that's got to be 24 inches total with your cock plus that dildo".

"That is correct, get ready Sam because in a few minutes you will be feeling this dildo being pushed and thrust into your stomach".

"That sounds really painful".

"Oh it won't be that bad".

Before I could say another word Freddie had shoved that 12 inch dildo all the way in my ass and his cock was ready to go. In an instant his entire cock was in my ass as well and certainly did literally feel that dildo in my stomach and it did not feel good at all in fact it was the most painful experience of my entire life.

"OWWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH OWWWWWWWWWWW FREDDIE PLEASE STOP IT HURTS THIS IS NOT PLEASERABLE AT ALL FOR ME OWWWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH OWWWWWWW AHHHHHHHHHHH".

After one more thrust Freddie pulled his cock out of my ass leaving the dildo pocking at my stomach and pulled me by the hair again lifting me off the floor and putting me down right in front of his cock just in time for me to figure out what he wanted I opened my mouth and literally a second later he exploded the biggest load of cum all over my face, and tits. He got some in my mouth, my nose and my wide open eyes and it stung like HELL, but I kept my eyes open then I sucked the cum blocking my nose through my nose and down into my mouth. I showed Freddie the HUGE load he shot into my mouth one time before I swallowed twice to get all of it down my throat. I opened my mouth again to show him that it was empty.

"Wow you really are a slut, you still have a dildo in your ass and you swallowed my cum".

"Your cum tastes good, I'll swallow it every time".

"I sure hope you do Sam, because I love to watch it disappear".

"And I love making it disappear". I said with a smile.

"I love you Freddie".

"I love you too Sam".

We shared a passionate kiss as we drift off into a deep peaceful sleep with our lips still attached.

A/N Aww isn't that cute Sam and Freddie fell asleep in mid kiss awww. This may not be as lemony as people wanted but hey I tried my best. And I really tried my best with the fetish thing, some people actually like to eat shit and drink piss, I don't personally I can't even stand the smell of urine or solid waste. What will happen next? The only way to find out is to REVIEW! The faster you REVIEW! The faster I'll update. Well that's about it For now (Mysterious Face – Here -).


End file.
